Sealed With a Kiss
by CaptainSwan1998
Summary: At just two months old, a promise was made that Neal Cassidy would take care of Emma and Captain Hook's only daughter if something should ever happen to her. But how is that promise to be fulfilled when Mr. Smee sends Regina Cassidy off on her sixteenth birthday to Neverland on a quest to find her missing parents and bring them back to Storybrooke?
1. PROLOGUE

This was one of the few times Emma Jones was freaking out. She was in a pain which she had never imagined before. And the pain was one that her husband, none less than Killian Jones himself, was powerless to stop. There was no amount of magic that could cease the pain of childbirth.

It was clear that Emma was panicking. This was worrisome to the one and only Mother Superior, who know that all of Emma's energy had to be put into birthing her daughter.

Rumplestiltskin had predicted the gender of the child. He had also told the expecting couple the name they would eventually choose. They would announce the name to the family after the girl was born.

Mother Superior did her best to calm Emma down. The new mother would be weak when it came time to push. This would cause problems. They were problems that she kept a secret to herself. She didn't want to further worry the already worrying woman. "Emma, you're doing great," lied Blue. "Just a couple more minutes and then you'll be able to meet your daughter. It's all going fine. Trust me."

Even a woman in labor could see through Blue's lies. "If this is fine," she grunted, "God save me from…" She broke off as a loud scream pierced the air. "AAH! Blue, what's happening?"

Blue looked worried. "Your time is coming sooner than I thought." A look Emma wasn't assured by grew over Blue's face. "Emma, it's time to breathe and push. Just follow that pattern. Deep breath, and then push." This was the part Emma hated. She had already birthed a child, but it had been in a Phoenix jail and not an apartment in Maine.

There was no way Emma wanted to do this at the hospital. She would not trust the main doctor, Victor Frankenstein, or Dr. Whale, anywhere near her daughter.

"Breathe and push. Breathe and push." Those words kept coming out of the mouth of Blue. Emma tried to follow the pattern. "Excellent, Emma, you're doing so well! I can see her head! She looks like her daddy already."

"Really?" asked Emma. "Well, I want to see." With a determined look, she scrunched up her face and purged all her energy into pushing. Then a cry rang through the air.

"Emma, you did it!" cried Blue. "She is adorable!"

"Emma?" asked David's voice. The door of the church slammed closed just after David, Snow, and Hook walked in. "Emma, you didn't tell us that it was time!" Immediately, Snow started to fawn over the baby. "She's a little thing of beauty. She's got your color hair, Hook."

"Of course she does," said Hook. "She's a little daddy's girl, isn't she?" He looked extremely proud, so David had no cause to burst his bubble with a sarcastic remark, as he usually did. Besides, he was just as proud. "We're getting old, Snow, we've got two grandchildren."

Snow burst out laughing. "If this is what getting old feels like, I'm glad we are," she said, and stroked her granddaughter's hair. "What are you going to name her?"

Emma and Hook looked at each other. "We had decided before now, but we wanted to wait to see her before we could be sure," Emma said. "We've decided to name her… Regina Marie Jones."

"You decided to name your daughter after the Evil Queen?" asked David, trying to hide his shock with little success. "I thought you and Regina were not exactly friends."

"Regina has saved our lives many times," Emma said. "I figured that this was the perfect way to thank her for it."

Emma and Hook took Regina home and raised her. But, at one year old, the little girl's parents travelled to the Enchanted Forest aboard the Jolly Roger and came back through Neverland. There was one problem: there was no return. They never came back.

Regina went to live with her namesake, the mayor, and her son, but when she got older Regina and Neal held a huge custody battle. For an unknown promise had been made, between him and Emma, that he would look after her child if anything should ever happen to her. Regina would have been willing to stay with her namesake, but there was one problem. Emma and Neal had gone to Gold to seal the promise, but, of course, they had to do it Gold's way and seal it with a kiss. And that was how Neal won the battle fair and square. At least in Gold's mind.

From three years old on, Regina grew up in Neal's household. He was the father that Hook never had a chance to be. Until something happened on the eve of her sixteenth birthday that would change her life forever.


	2. CHAPTER I

May thirteenth held an event that was momentarily forgotten the morning of the day. Regina Cassidy woke up feeling the same as ever. Her birthday was an event forgotten as she woke up.

Anxious to go back to sleep, Regina slumped back down on the pillow, a blank expression on her face. The light behind her eyelids suddenly went up and then down. She opened her eyes to see Neal Cassidy, her father, at the door flicking the light switch on and off.

"Daddy…" moaned Regina. "Five more minutes…" She rolled over and let out a groan as she planted her face into the pillow. She let out a fake snore and pretended to be asleep.

"Nice try, kid," said Neal. He left the light on and entered her room. He stood beside her bed. "You've got school."

"All the more reason to sleep…" muttered Regina, trying to block her dad's voice out as she tried to go back to sleep. "Now be quiet." She rolled over onto her side as if to make a point.

"Well, I guess you don't want to celebrate your birthday, then," said Neal, and walked out in mock defeat. "I guess you can sleep."

"Goo…" Regina's eyes suddenly flew open as she thought she remembered. She glanced up at her calendar, where the thirteenth of May was circled in a bright yellow highlighter. "My birthday!" she cried.

The realization caused Regina to be fully awake. She jumped out of bed as she was hit with the smell of delicious chocolate chip pancakes. Neal made them every year for her birthday. Always six. It was to symbolize everyone in their family. One for Neal, Regina, Emma, Henry, Hook, and the other Regina, whom Regina Cassidy was named after.

Four of the six pancakes were ready when Regina came downstairs. Neal shot her a grin. "I knew you'd come down eventually," he teased. "Are you excited for the party?"

"Duh!" Regina exclaimed. "What teenager isn't excited for her birthday party?"

Neal continued to grin. "Exactly right." When all six pancakes were on the plate, Neal put it on the counter. "Don't get yourself sick." Neal's warning went ignored as Regina ate one, two, three of the pancakes.

"I'm taking the rest to Grandma Snow," she explained. "Can we stop by there before school?" Neal nodded, his seemingly everlasting grin still on his face as they made their way out the door, the pancakes now in a Ziploc baggie inside Regina's lunch bag.

"Happy birthday, honey!" was the exclamation Snow let out when she and Neal knocked on the door. "Sixteen already! You've gotten so big!" Regina rolled her eyes at her overreacting grandmother.

"Grandma, please." She sighed. "It's only sixteen."

"Ah, sixteen is a very important age!" David said, coming up beside Snow. "Did you know that you can captain a ship at the age of sixteen?"

"A captain?" asked Regina, suddenly interested. "Like my father?" Regina's real father was the infamous Captain Hook, or Killian Jones. He and his wife, Emma, hadn't been seen in Storybrooke by anyone for years. Regina had been a two-month-old baby when it had happened. She had grown up in Neal's house, sometimes with Henry, who was now shared by Neal and Regina. "I'd like to be a captain."

"Well, that would be fine, if you had a ship," said Neal, and gave her a wink, the meaning of which Regina couldn't decipher. "Now, you'd better hurry or you'll be late for school."

Regina gave Neal, Snow, and David hugs and ran down the stairs. She had a grin on her face. Even though there were lots of abnormal things about her, there was one normal thing, and that was that she was glad, like any average teenager, that it was her birthday.


	3. CHAPTER II

**I was not expecting such a positive response! Now here are my replies to your reviews! **

**Dew Poem: Thanks for the positive feedback! I will try to update more often!**

**Nise: I agree but I had to do it in order for my story plot to work. Otherwise I agree with you. And thanks! **

**Guest: The reason Snow and David are not raising her is because Regina - little one - was already in the custody of her namesake when her parents went missing. And then because of the promise everyone had all but forgotten, Neal got custody. So there you are!**

**Now on to the chapter! Nice long one for you! **

* * *

School dragged on for an especially long time that day. Everyone said that the class had become dull now that Snow wasn't their teacher. She took an extended leave of absence when Lisa, Snow and David's daughter, was born, and now they were taught by Mrs. Pierce, who was just as nice as Snow but just… wasn't her. Mrs. Pierce, or Renee, was known as Rapunzel in the old land, the Enchanted Forest.

As soon as school was over, Regina jumped to her feet and nearly bowled into Grace. "I'm sorry!" she gasped. "Are you okay?"

Grace smiled. "Never better," she assured Regina. "Happy birthday! I'm so glad I ran into you. Papa and I have been put on official pick-up duty. Is there a specific reason why the others can't do it?"

"Not that I know of, but I have several guesses," said Regina. "Let's go and meet your papa." Grace led her outside the school, where Jefferson waited patiently for them.

It wasn't until they were halfway down the block that Regina realized they were going in the wrong direction. "Hey, aren't we going to my house?" she asked.

"Nope," said Grace. "Snow said specifically to bring you to Mr. Gold's shop and stay for what happens afterwards."

"What happens afterwards?" Regina asked, and Grace shrugged. She sighed, and continued to follow them towards Mr. Gold's shop. Grace and her father completely ignored the CLOSED sign that hung on the door. All the lights were turned off – until they entered, that is.

"Surprise!" exclaimed Snow. "Happy birthday, Regina!" Regina was totally shocked to see almost everyone she'd grown up with there. Archie was there with Pongo, who barked happily. Ruby and Granny stood off to the side, and right in the centre of the room were Snow, David, Regina, Neal, and Henry, along with Belle and Mr. Gold.

"What… you guys… Grace!" Regina exclaimed. "You knew about this all along, didn't you?"

"Guilty," Grace admitted. "But Snow made us promise not to say anything. We were just following orders." The older Regina hugged the younger, and she also hugged David, Snow, Neal, Belle, Gold, and Henry. She was in a good mood, a change from today's boring lessons.

"All right, I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep this thing a secret, so let's do this now," said Granny, and brought out a huge vanilla-chocolate-swirl cake, Regina's favorite. The others launched into a rather awful rendition of "Happy Birthday."

Regina made her wish. She wished that there was something she could do to go and look for her parents. She took a breath and blew out the candles. She then looked up and smiled.

Granny put the cake on the table, and began to cut it into pieces. "Mmm, a masterpiece as usual, Granny!" Regina exclaimed, taking a bite of her extra-large piece. It was the one time a year Neal let her have a piece such a size of piece.

"Can we open presents now?" Regina asked Neal. "Please?" She pulled the puppy-dog eyes that nobody could resist. He relented, and grabbed the first one, which was in a thin rectangular box.

"Open it!" Henry said. "It's from Dad and me." It was sometimes easy to forget that Neal was Henry's father, as well.

Inside was a silver-gold medallion. Regina realized that engraved in it was a swan. "What's this?" she asked.

"It was your mom's," Neal said. "I gave it to her when we first met. She never took it off. She kept it with her even after we broke up." She couldn't help the tears of happiness that welled in her eyes.

"Thank you," she said.

The next gift was from Snow and David. It was a CD with a title written in black sharpie. Regina guessed that it had been made by the couple all by themselves. THE VERY BEST OF LOU REED was written on it. "That's Neal's favorite band," Snow explained. "We thought you might like it." A smile crept onto Regina's face.

"This is awesome!" Regina exclaimed. "Thanks, guys!"

Regina received another necklace. It had two charms on it. One was a cross with a bunch of skulls. The other was a regular cross. That was the present from the older Regina. Belle and Gold's present consisted of a collection of Belle's favorite books. Granny and Ruby gave her an assortment of treats they'd made.

To Regina's surprise, it was Mr. Smee who stepped forward next. "This was given to me by your father," said Mr. Smee. "It contains the last of the magic beans. He told me to give it to you on your sixteenth birthday, as a present alongside the Jolly Roger, which you now own."

Regina gasped. Then she turned to Neal, remembering the wink he'd given her this morning. "You knew about this?" she asked. And smiled. "This is amazing…" She swore she was going to cry. "Where will this bean take me to?"

"Wherever your parents are," said Mr. Smee. "It won't take you to their exact location, but you'll go to whichever land they're in." He smiled. "All you have to do is throw it into the water when you're aboard the ship and steer the Jolly Roger into the portal. It should take you, and the ship, to the sea nearest to the land."

"Really?" asked Regina, and Mr. Smee nodded. "That's great!"

"Regina, maybe you should stop and think about this first," said Neal. "If your mom and dad have been kidnapped, whoever's done the kidnapping is bound to be dangerous. I won't let you go off on a dangerous quest all on your own."

"Then come with me!" exclaimed Regina. "Mr. Smee, you'll come, right?" The Jolly Roger captain's right-hand man nodded earnestly. "Dad, please. This is important to me. And if you won't come, then I'll go alone. Either way, I'm going to go."

Neal sighed. "Well, you'll need more than just the three of us," he said. "I think we're going to need a few more."

"I'm coming!" Henry exclaimed, and ducked out from under his mother's arm to stand beside Regina. "Emma is my mom, too, and I want to be there when you find her!"

To Regina's surprise, her namesake didn't argue. "If you're going, then so am I," she said. "I'm not going to allow my son to go marching off into the blue with only one adult and a silly shipmate on supervision." She was glaring pointedly at Mr. Smee.

"We're coming too," said David. Snow immediately followed. "We know the island of Neverland."

"And you may want our help," said Granny. "You never know when our senses might come in handy. And my crossbow."

"I have a feeling you'll need my help," said Mr. Gold. He and Belle stood beside the others. "Two people with magic comes more in handy than one, if you get my meaning." He waved his hand nonchalantly, and Regina knew that his comment was meant for Regina.

"The other person's help you'll need is mine." A tinkling sound came in the room. A woman wearing all green, and who had a British accent, came into the room. "Happy birthday, Regina. I'm here to offer my services in any way."

"Thank you, Tink," said Regina. "Are we all agreed, then?"

"I believe we are," said David. "Oh, and Jefferson." He beckoned the Mad Hatter and his daughter forward. "When we're gone, this town will be a vulnerable place. Regina can give you a cloaking spell to guard it. You never know who may try to sneak his or her way in, so be on your guard." Jefferson nodded. "We understand," he said. "Good luck." Regina made a cloaking spell.

"Use this only once we've left town," she said as she gave it to him. "And make sure you do it right, otherwise, it won't work." Pongo gave a bark. "Now, let's go to Neverland and do some rescuing."


End file.
